Family Tree
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Bella is helping Charlie go through some old stuff in her attic. What happens when she comes across an old family photo of her grandmother only to see a certain vampire in the picture as well? Bella also learns she might be closer to one of the Cullen's than she thinks. One Shot.


**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

(Bella's POV)

"Bells only a few more boxes" Charlie told me as I helped him clean out our attic. The place was crammed with boxes and old stuff. A lot of it was from my deceased grandparents, Grandma Helen and Grandpa Geoffrey. Both of them died when I was about 4 years old so I don't have a lot of memories with them. Though there was a lot of stuff from when I was a toddler up here we're getting rid of and also some stuff from Charlie's younger years.

"Hey Bells can you see what's in that box?" Charlie directed me towards a big cardboard box in the corner of the attic.

"Sure dad" I went to the box and opened it up to a whole bunch of photos and old toys.

"What are these?" I question to my dad. I didn't recognize any of this stuff.

"Oh that is your Grandma Helen's box of childhood stuff. You know she was born in Tennessee" He told me.

"Really?" I look through the stuff and find an old leather photo album. I open it up and looked at what is read in tiny print on the front page.

_Helen McCarthy_

McCarthy? Don't I know someone with that last name?

"Your Grandma used to be Helen McCarthy before she married your Grandpa. This is her photo album from when she was a young girl. She used to have this out in her room all the time" Charlie mused as I flipped through the pages. The 1st few pages was my grandma as a baby and then she was with some familiar looking little boy.

"Dad who's this?" I question

"Oh that's your Grandma's brother. He died when she was really young, he was only about 20 years old when he died. I think his name started with an E or something" Charlie said

"Hmmm" I look through the pictures some more and when I get to one of the later ones I freeze at the photo.

There was a rather large bear boy next to my small petite grandmother. Under the picture read

_Helen age 14, Emmett age 19_

No freaking way.

"Oh that's right his name is Emmett. He died by getting mauled by a bear. I don't think they ever found the body. In fact you know his photo album and some of his stuff is in here too" Charlie said going through the box "you know he kind of looks familiar" I then shut the album quickly

"Hey dad can I keep these" I ask

"Um sure" he said

"Thanks" I then grab my grandma's box and everything containing this mysterious Emmett who I believe is our very own Emmett Cullen.

"Hey dad I'm going to go to the Cullen's now if that's okay. I forgot Alice wanted me to help her with something..is that okay?"

"Sure Bells we're about done here" I then grab the box and head out to my truck and speed to the Cullen's home.

I pounded on the door of the Cullen home. The door opened to reveal none other than a smiling Esme.

"Hello dear" she smiled

"Hi Esme" I greeted her

"Edward is upstairs if you need.."

"Is Emmett here?" I question

"Um yeah he's playing video games right now with Jasper" she directed towards the family room "did he prank you again?"

"No, No, I need to figure something out that's all" I say as I rush into the living room.

"EMMETT!"

"What?" he whined as I entered the living room "I didn't do anything I swear"

"No, Emmett what was your old last name?" I ask him

"Why do you want to know?" he was still looking at the screen

"Just answer it"

"Fine...it was McCarthy. I was born in Tennessee and lived there until I was mauled by a bear. Rosie then found me and I was changed"

"Did you have a 14 year old sister?" I ask. He then pauses the game and looks at me.

"Yes why?" I froze. This seriously wasn't happening.

"Bella? Emmett? What's going on?" Edward questioned as he came into the room followed by the others.

"Ask Bella" Emmett said

"Love?"

"This is not happening" I mutter

"What? And why the sudden inserts in goofball's history here?" Jasper asked

"No way!" Alice gasped and I nod.

"I'll be right back" I go rush out to my truck and pull out the box.

"Well I was helping Charlie clean the attic today and came across some photos of my grandmother Helen. What I learned is her maiden name was McCarthy, she had a brother Emmett who disappeared and was attacked by a bear. Plus I also found this" I then go to the page where Emmett is with my grandmother.

"No freaking way" all the Cullen's gasp.

"Wow that's my sister...wait that means...we're related?" Emmett pointed at me and I nod slowly.

"Looks like that" I mumble

"I'm an Uncle Emmett! Charlie's my nephew ha! Does this make Bella my great niece" He chuckled

"Bella is related to Emmett no freaking way" Jasper said incredulously.

"Hey that means Rosalie's your aunt too right?" Emmett questioned.

"Through marriage" Rosalie mumbled. I don't think I would be calling her Auntie Rosalie anytime soon.

"This is really freaky" I declare

"Belly is my great niece" Emmett sung around the house and I groaned "Bella call me Uncle Emmett from now on" he snickered.

"Emmett we may be related but I am not going to call you Uncle Emmett. That's too weird" I say

"I'm Uncle Emmett" he kept on singing that on for the rest of the day.

Later that night I went back home still a little shocked. I go straight to my bedroom and say goodnight to Charlie before I crawled into my bed.

"Hey love" Edward whispered as he entered my bedroom. I smile as he comes over to me on the other side of the bed. I go over to get closer to him and lay my head against his chest.

"I still can't believe it" I mutter

"That Emmett's your Great Uncle?" Edward asked and I nod.

"You know he's not going to drop the 'Uncle Emmett' thing right" I look at Edward and he smiles sheepishly.

"Thought so" I mumble as I soon began to drift asleep.

"Night love" Edward whispered to me

"Night" I soon began to fall fast asleep with the melody of my lullaby filling the air.


End file.
